


Daylight

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Finding love in a zombie apocalypse is hard, but when the universe drops not one, but two eligible bachelors into your lap? You can’t help but feel like you’ve hit the jackpot.Zombie AU reader insert where the reader enters a polyamorous relationship with the Winchester brothers. No Wincest, but it might toe the line at some point.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooo boy this is going to be a ride. I have a heavy work schedule, so please be patient with new chapters, thank you and enjoy :)

Heart racing, feet pounding on the dirt, backpack weighing heavily on your aching shoulders. That was how you spent your morning. It was how you spent _every_ morning. You couldn’t stay in one place for too long. Even spending the night somewhere attracted the hordes. Hence the running.

It wasn’t abnormal to wake up to senseless pounding on the door of wherever you had decided to hole up for the night. It had become commonplace; your new alarm. The loud thumps and gurgling moans of hunger didn’t scare you anymore. No, you had adapted. 

This morning was no different from all the others. You’d slept in the living room of some abandoned farm house, way out in the middle of nowhere. You’d learned early on to avoid the cities, they were nothing but trouble. Although the air smelled musty and the old couch made your back cramp, it was still better than staying on the streets, or up a tree in the middle of the woods.

Like always, any zombies in the area had honed in on your scent, and made sure you were up bright and early by attempting to break into your safe haven. Dicks.

With a sigh, you packed up what little supplies you owned in your tattered bag, slung it over your shoulders, and flew out the back door. Better to move fast than to have any close calls.

You had just barely reached the tree line when a gunshot rang out from behind you. Your blood ran cold, and you stumbled to a halt. The moans and screams of the undead had no affect, but any sound of another human being scared the hell out of you. Zombies were predictable, slow, dumb. People were erratic, quick, _smart._

You chanced a look over your shoulder, and your breath caught as you saw a black car bearing down on the farmhouse. Leaning out of the passenger window was a man, firing at the small group of zombies that were now focused on the newcomer. They didn’t stand a chance. The man had precision aim, barely wasting a bullet. Before long, only a couple of undead were left standing, and those were quickly dealt with.

Swallowing hard, you ducked behind a tree, opting to watch for a few minutes before choosing your plan of action. 

The car pulled into the front yard of the house, and two men stepped out. The one in the passenger seat was tall, with long, shaggy hair, and the driver, while still on the taller side, was shorter, with closely cropped hair. That was all you could make out from the trees, but you could see enough to know that they looked strong. _They could outrun you and overpower you if they wanted to,_ you thought anxiously, stomach turning. 

The men wasted no time entering the house. The clearing was silent for a few minutes, until they emerged again. Once again, your blood froze. The shorter one was holding up a green jacket. _Your_ jacket. 

Fuck, you must’ve left it behind while trying to escape the zombies. All common sense left you. That was your fucking jacket. It was a _gift._ They couldn’t have it.

You stepped out from behind the tree, voice hoarse but still loud enough to reach their ears. “That’s mine! You can’t take it!”

Within seconds, you were staring down the barrel of two rifles. Oops. You panicked, and threw your hands in the air. “I’m sorry, don’t shoot!” The men looked at each other, then slowly walked towards you, guns still raised.

With their long legs, it didn’t take long for them to cross the clearing to your hiding spot. You kept your hands up, not wanting to make any stupid moves and risk getting a hole blown through your chest.

“T-the jacket,” you stuttered out once they were in arms reach. “My mom gave it to me, it’s all I have left of her. If you let me have it I swear I’ll leave.”

Once again, they exchanged glances, seeming to argue without words. The taller one spoke. “We’re not interested in hurting you, you can put your hands down.” They dropped in relief. “If the jacket is so important to you, you can have it. We don’t need it.”

“Thank you,” you said, voice barely a whisper. The shorter one handed you your prized possession, and you cradled it gently against your chest. “I guess I’ll be going now.” As you turned to leave, a hand reached out to grab your arm to stop you.

“I don’t think so.” You looked back, bewildered. It was the shorter one speaking now. “You owe us one. If we hadn’t shown up, you would’ve left that jacket behind. Am I right?” His voice was gruff, but the hint of a smile gracing his lips made you feel more at ease. Up close, you couldn’t help but notice how attractive he was. Soft, green eyes, mousy brown hair, a spattering of freckles across his cheeks...god, it had been too long since you’d seen another person. The taller one side eyed his partner, but otherwise kept silent. “I’m Dean, and this is my brother Sam. Why don’t you stick around for the day? That house over there looks big enough for all of us.”

Sam snorted. “Ah, that makes sense. I was wondering why you kept her from leaving, but I get it now. You just want to get laid.”

Your face lit up like a Christmas tree, and you recoiled from Dean. “Hey! I’m...” you trailed off, unsure of how to choose your next words. It’s not like the idea of sleeping with this handsome man didn’t appeal to you, but you had known him for five minutes! After a brief pause, you finally decided to go with “I’m not that easy, you don’t even know my name!” As your defense. Oh, what a way with words you had.

Dean grinned at you, but it was light, not predatory like you were expecting. “Relax, sweetheart. I’m just gettin’ tired of Sammy here being the only face I see. It’d be nice to have a pretty girl around for a change. What’s your name?”

The blush that had only just started receding came back in full force. He thought you were pretty? You were speaking before you could stop yourself. “Okay, then I’d be happy to join you for today. And you can call me Y/N.” Seriously, Y/N? You were acting like some school girl, all dazzled and swept off your feet by the first man you’d seen in nearly six months.

“And once again, Dean gets his way with nothing but ass kissing,” Sam said. You turned to acknowledge him, and were once again taken aback by just how _sexy_ your newfound companions were. Sam had that boyish charm about him, and that hair was to die for. Not to mention the puppy dog-like eyes that were sure to melt your heart. 

You shook yourself out of your daydreams, and huffed in annoyance at yourself. Silly girl. “Well, shall we?” You asked, gesturing back towards the house. “I have a few cans of soup in my pack that I’m willing to share. 

Dean nodded. “Sounds good to me, darling.” Sam hummed his assent, and the three of you started off to your temporary home.

The farmhouse was actually quite nice once you took the time to look around. Last night, you had been so tired that you had simply crashed on the couch after checking for any unwelcome guests. The living room was on the larger side. It had the dusty couch you slept on in the center, and several comfy looking chairs around a small coffee table. Behind the living room was a quaint little kitchen, long left abandoned, but still in relatively clean condition. The master bedroom was downstairs, down the hall from the living room, and there were two other bedrooms upstairs. Silently, you thanked god that you wouldn’t have to bunk with either of your new friends if you decided to stay the night. 

Sam and Dean claimed the two upstairs bedrooms, leaving you to set up camp in the master. There was no way you were leaving your pack there just yet, though. You weren’t sure if you could trust these guys or not. Your gut was telling you that they were good men, but you weren’t convinced. It could be their good looks that made them seem so trustworthy. 

Still, it was easy to talk to them. After scouring the house for supplies, you all ended up on the couch in the living room, arguing over whether or not strip poker was an acceptable game to play with someone you had just met. 

“I’m telling you, Y/N,” Dean said. “It’s the fastest way to get to know someone!”

Sam was on your side, at least. “Dean, can you keep it in your pants for ten seconds and stop making her uncomfortable?”

You chimed. “What about never have I ever? Did you guys bring drinks?”

“It’s noon...” Sam muttered, while Dean laughed. 

“A girl after my own heart, but how about we wait until a little later to break out the alcohol. Still need to board this place up.”

He had a point. Being an older building, the house wasn’t exactly a fortress. Securing the place would help keep you safer for longer.

Deciding that splitting up would work best, Dean worked on fortifying the back of the house, while you and Sam took on the front. Luckily, there was a wood shop in the garage, leaving you plenty of material to work with.

Working on the front windows together gave you a chance to talk to Sam more. He was the more reserved of the brothers, leading you to believe that he must be the youngest. It wouldn’t hurt to ask, though. “So, you the baby of the family?”

Sam shrugged, handing you another board. “I guess you could call it that. How’d you know?”

It was your turn to shrug. “It was pretty obvious. Embarrassing older brother, hell bent on making his sibling uncomfortable just for the hell of it.”

“I guess you’re right. Dean is definitely the...boisterous type,” Sam replied, not taking his eyes off of the window he was securing. “He’s normally pretty protective of me, but I guess he doesn’t see you as a threat.” There was a pause. “No offense.”

You laughed. “None taken, I guess I could use a burger or two. Not having enough food will, uh, kind of take a toll on your muscles.”

With a laugh, Sam finally looked at you. “You gotta learn to hunt. That’s how we get all of our food.” Realizing he was letting his guard slip, Sam quickly turned back to his work, clearing his throat. “Um, could you hand me a few nails?”

Sighing, you did as he asked. “You don’t trust me as much as Dean does, do you?”

“I don’t buy the whole helpless little girl thing. You could be just as dangerous as us if you really wanted to.”

Something about that sentence sent a shiver through you. “Are you saying you guys are dangerous?”

“Well,” Sam started. “I won’t lie to you, Y/N. It’d be easy to take your stuff and leave you for dead. But I’d like to believe we’re better than that. We have an arsenal, we’ve managed to stay strong, and we have each other’s backs. So in theory, yes, we’re dangerous. But if you don’t cross us, then you don’t have much to worry about.”

“That doesn’t make me feel much better,” you whispered.

Sam didn’t reply, just stuck his hand out for another nail.

“You can trust me,” you said. “I know that just saying that doesn’t mean much, but I hope you are able to believe it soon. I’ve been betrayed before, I would never do that to somebody else.”

“I hope you’re telling the truth, I’d really like another person to rely on. Safety in numbers and all that. Now, let’s go work on the garage.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter, but the next one is gonna be good, don’t you worry!

The house was bigger than you had anticipated. Starting at noon, it took until nearly eight o’clock to board up every window and door, and by the end, you were sore and ready for bed. Dean had other ideas.

“Alright missy, time to put your money where your mouth is.”

You looked at him, puzzled, as he guided you towards the living room where Sam already sat. “Is this the part where you kill me and loot my corpse?”

Dean snorted, obviously amused by your anxiety. “Nah, not quite yet. I believe you said something about a game of ‘never have I ever.’ And I believe it included alcohol.” 

Oh, right. Well, it had been a while since you’d had a little fun. What was the harm in a few drinks? “Ahh,” you grinned. “I’ll drink you under the table, Dean. Don’t test me.”

Eyebrows raised, Dean plopped down on the couch. He reached into his pack for a fifth of whiskey and you gingerly sat down beside him. Sam was already rolling his eyes. “I can’t believe we’re really doing this. In the middle of an apocalypse. Shouldn’t that be the best time to stay sober?”

“Live a little, Sammy! Getting drunk with strangers is always fun! Besides, I can still shoot straight while tipsy.” At that comment, Dean turned to wink at you.

You grimaced. “What is that even supposed to mean?” You asked, then backtracked. “You know what? I don’t wanna know, you start, Dean.”

“Alright, sweetheart. Never have I ever flown on a plane.”

“Really?” You exclaimed. “Not even before all this?”

“Nope,” Dean said, popping the ‘p.’ “Drink up.” Sam took a swig, then passed the bottle to you as you begrudgingly did the same. 

“My turn,” Sam said. “Never have I ever had a one night stand.”

It was Dean’s turn to drink, leading you to believe that Sam had specifically targeted him. At least you were safe from any sexual questions. Hell, you’d never even been kissed. Apocalypses weren’t the best periods of time to meet people, apparently.

Finally, it was your turn. And you were pretty sure you could get both of them in one go. “Never have I ever killed a zombie with my hands.”

The brothers groaned, then took turns taking a sip from the bottle. “No fair,” Dean muttered. Sam stayed quiet.

The night went on smoothly. Well, if ‘smoothly’ meant that you were near plastered by ten o’clock. Sam was fairing far better than you and Dean, but he looked to be about done. 

Solidifying your belief that he was fed up with two drunken idiots, he stood up and announced that it was his bedtime, and if you two could keep it down, that would be great.

You and Dean looked at each other, and you laughed as he mouthed “pussy,” at Sam’s back when he walked away. 

When it was just you and Dean, the room seemed a lot smaller. And somehow, more intimate. “Wanna keep playing?” He asked. “I’m not quite as gone as you, yet, and I’d like to catch up.”

You scoffed and tried to playfully smack him, but missed and hit the couch instead. Whoops. “Whatever,” you slurred. “I can win right here and now. Never have I ever slept with anyone.”

Dean widened his eyes at you. “You’re way too gorgeous to be a virgin, darlin’. I’d have never guessed.”

You laughed a little too loud, forgetting that Sam was trying to sleep, and that there was an apocalypse going on outside. “Yep! Virgin Mary, that’s me.” Your tongue felt thick in your mouth, but it wasn’t enough to shut you up. It had been too long since you’d been able to talk to anyone, the words just kept falling out. “And you can go ahead and take two drinks, because I’ve never kissed anyone either.”

You hadn’t thought it was possible for Dean to look even more surprised, but sure enough, he did. “Now that’s a crime against humanity.” He said, voice low. He raised the bottle to his lips to take his sips, and you couldn’t help but notice the alluring way his mouth wrapped around the tip. He must’ve noticed you staring, because in a second, he had set the bottle down and scooted up next to you. You blanched at how close your faces were, but refused to be the one to pull away first. No, you wanted to see where this was going.

“Mind if I fix that,” he whispered, breath smelling like cheap liquor.

You choked out something that sounded like a “yes,” and Dean sighed heavily.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” he mumbled as he leaned in.

When Dean’s lips met yours, you couldn’t help but groan. They were just so soft, and they fit so perfectly against your own. And it might’ve been the alcohol, but something was definitely lighting a fire in your stomach, one that made you shiver.

It wasn’t until he brought his hand up to your face that you pulled away, mine suddenly reeling. No, this was bad. You couldn’t get attached to someone, not in the current state of the world. He’d just die like everyone else. Your breath hitched and you shook your head to clear the thoughts. “I-I’m sorry, I can’t do this,” you managed to say through the lump in your throat, and shot up from the couch. Dean looked stunned, stuttering out an apology, but you had already started off towards your room. The door slammed, and he didn’t follow.

You leaned against the frame, and cursed yourself for being so stupid. No, you wouldn’t get hurt again. You vowed to leave by morning.


End file.
